


Nowhere

by Spacecadet72



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to a diner in the middle of nowhere during a road trip to clear his head, and ends up meeting someone who can help him move on. Non-explicit references to character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestears on tumblr for Sartha Secret Santa.

"What can I get you, honey?"

Sam looked up as the waitress came over to his spot at the counter and poured him a new cup of coffee. Sam glanced down at the menu. The words "Pig 'n a Poke", the daily special, jumped out at him, and his first thought was that Dean would have thought that was awesome. And he would have said as much, smiling widely at the waitress even if she was old enough to be their mother.

He pushed back thoughts of Dean. This trip was supposed to give him time to deal with the loss. Uncle Bobby had practically pushed him out the door after the funeral, handing him the keys to his brother's old impala. He just didn't understand how exactly you were supposed to deal with something like this. And so, here he was, at some random diner in the middle of Nebraska at 1:30 in the morning.

He glanced quickly over the rest of the menu and picked the first thing that sounded good. "I'll just have the eggs and bacon. Scrambled, please."

The waitress took his menu, and went over to the kitchen to relay his order. He took a sip of his coffee, already lost in his own thoughts again.

"What brings you here?"

Sam looked up, startled. He looked over at the young woman sitting next to him.

"Excuse me?"

The woman grinned at his confusion. "I was just wondering why you were here."

Sam looked down at his coffee again. "No reason."

"People don't just come to random diners in the middle of nowhere after midnight for 'no reason'." she said, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I'm on a road trip and got hungry." he answered with a shrug. The woman didn't seem convinced, but let it go. He hoped that would be the end of it. He usually had no problem talking to people, but he wasn't really in the mood. She was beautiful, and if Dean were here, he would have been flirting up a storm the moment she sat down. He frowned into his coffee. He couldn't even escape the memories in Nebraska.

"I'm Martha, by the way." she said, interrupting his thoughts again, as she stuck her hand out.

Sam hesitated only slightly before shaking her hand. "Sam."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." she replied, smiling again, but not pushing for conversation like he had expected. He cleared his throat after a moment of silence.

"What's your reason for being here at this hour?"

Martha's smile became smaller and sad. "I'm just trying to find my own way. I just got out of a not-really-relationship and decided I'd take a road trip to "find myself".

"Not-really-relationship?" he asked, with a bemused smile.

She sighed. "He wouldn't commit to anything and I had finally had enough waiting for him to want something he obviously didn't want. He's a good guy, I just couldn't keep doing that to myself."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

She shrugged, her smile returning. "Don't be. Otherwise I wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere right now talking to a cute guy."

Sam blushed. He could hear Dean's voice in his head, practically crowing. ' _That's my boy, Sammy! Don't screw this up._ ’ "Then I'm glad you finally kicked your not-really-boyfriend to the curb." he replied, his smile finally matching hers.


End file.
